A Dark Love
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: May a normal teenage girl who loves the game Zelda and Dark Link, but what happens when she suddenly gets sucked into the game? A world full of chaos and love. Who knows what will happen? Back on! R
1. the beginning of the weirdest adventure

A Dark Love

"Oh yeah I whooped your ass so hard ganondorf" May was dancing around her darkened room dancing like crazy in front of her TV since she just beaten ganondorf on legend of Zelda ocarina of time. "No one can beat the champion of this game YOSH!" May wasn't your typical teenager girl she was always playing legend of Zelda non-stop. She has long black hair that went to her waist and blue eyes, though she rather them be red so sometimes she would wear color contacts. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Zelda rules" and a black skirt over some jeans and black tennis shoes. Her room was very dark so the only light in there was her TV. As she was dancing crazy around her room her friend (who was staying over for a while and watching the whole process with the dancing) stood up and walk up to her.

"May you really need to stop playing Zelda you starting to act like link himself at school yesterday."

"So?"

"So stop."

"Hmm let me think about that…no."

"May…you can't depend your life on Zelda"

"I can to if I wanted to Sophie, you cant control me" May stuck out her tongue, Sophie and her used to be the greatest friends they would always say how cute link and dark link were but now that it's Jr. high, well now her friend Sophie is the most popular girl in school and she is just well May.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Sophie walked out the bedroom door, May just watched and shook her head and looked out the window and saw Sophie talking with her preppy friends, probably about her. So May got a water gun and filled it up and walked outside with the water gun hiding behind her back.

"Hey look it's the Zelda freak." One of Sophie's friends said snickering making them all laugh at her.

"Yup that's me don't wear it out." She took out the water gun and shot a gallon of water at them making them scream and run away. May smirked, she beat those girls, so she decided to go back in her room and finish the game. Once she got there she threw the water gun on her bed and grabbed the controller. After she finally beat the game for the 100th time she leaned back on her couch and looked around her room which was covered with pictures of dark link.

Yeah sure dark link only appears once but hey a girl can dream cant she, May wasn't ever sure why but she was always fond of dark link…I guess she just like dark guys who knows. May walked up and places a hand on a picture of dark link she printed out months ago and moved her hand gingerly over his handsome face.

"Dark link…I wish you were real…that would be wonderful" may spoke softly, When she turned around she looked at her TV which was blank which was odd because it should have a picture of young link and Zelda meeting and big letters saying "THE END" or something. "What the hell?" She walked up and looked at the game cube it was still on, she looked up at the screen then all of a sudden the screen turned into a black swirling hole tempting May to touch it… "The stupid game is broken" but she couldn't help but be curious and touch it, when she did her whole hand went inside the TV along with her whole body following. May was screaming through the darkness as it pulled her into the unknown.

- - -

When May opened her eyes she found herself lying on some grass, she tried to get up but her whole body was in pain as if someone knocked her of the top of death mountain and landing hard on her back. As soon as the pain ended she slowly got up and looked around, it all seemed so familiar…a realization came to her, she wasn't home anymore…she was in Hyrule.

"Holy shit! This cant be happening I'm dreaming oh crap…wait what part am I at…?" she looked around and her vision finally came clear, she was at the edge of lake hylia. This is wear the water temple was. "Ok now when I said I wish he was real I didn't expect this to happen…"_you should be careful what you wish for May _her mother had said once, May cursed under breath wishing she listened to her mother. Well I guess all she had to do was find a way home…but how?

May walked up to the water and looked at her reflection, she wasn't wearing her normal outfit instead she was wearing this sheikah outfit made of course for women sheikah's I guess you can say it's exactly like the one impa wears and she was carrying two swords which she put away in their case on her hips. "When people see me wearing this they'll think I'm a real sheikah…but don't sheikah's have red eyes?"

May looked at her reflection more closely and saw her eyes were indeed red like the burning sun itself. "This is weird…" then May looked around a little better and decided while she was here she could explore a little, she crossed the bridge and ended up stopping wear the crest of the triforce shows signifying the water temple below. "Maybe I could walk around a vast empty lake" just as may was about to do so this blue stream of light was coming right towards her, she knew what this meant but she couldn't move in time as it stopped right where she was and link appeared right next to her making her jump back into the tiny lake.

May swam to the surface coughing from the water that just entered in her lungs. Well that was just bloody unexpected may thought to her self as she swam onto the platform walked across the bridge again meeting face to face with the hero of time himself.

"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You should be…"May just said out of anger.

"Right sorry…"

"So what are you doing here anyway" which was stupid for May to ask since she already knew the answer.

"I'm here to destroy the evil in the water temple and restore the lake and gaining another sage and have the ice in zoras domain melt."

"That's a lot for someone like you to be doing, isn't it?"

"Yeah but…"

"Never mind what I said." may said feeling guilty "Do you have the water tunic?"

"Yeah…"

"Iron boots?"

"Yeah…" link gave may a stern look from asking him these questions

"Good…you don't happen to have an extra one do you?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"Because I'm going to help you that's why."

"What why-"

"Don't ask just give me the tunic" May held out her hand and link hesitated at little but gave her the extra one, may quickly put it on over her outfit. "Ok…before we get going I

Want to properly introduce myself my name is May and yours is?"

"Link."

"Ah link you look like the hero of time himself" link chuckled

"That's not the first time I heard that" may smiled; this was turning out better…now to keep it the way.

"Ok so do you know how to enter the water temple?"

"Um...I think so…" link gave May a sheepish grin, may sighed

"Ok put first we must get down there." May said pointing to a small puddle of water that was left in the lake. "Then ill explain the rest." Link nodded, they both jumped down into the tiny lake and swam out. "Ok first put on your tunic and your iron boots" link did just that but it took about two minutes, usually for may all she would have to do is hit START and equip the items on and get back to playing but she isn't playing the game, this is reality. "Ok now walk into the water…but ill have to hold on to you because you're the only one that has the boots and so I wont float up to the surface ok?" link nodded, not much a talker now is he… may thought to herself, link walked into the water and waited until may grabbed full of his waist before they jumped in and sank down, which made may hold even tighter to keep from letting go.

They continued walking until link saw that the entrance was closed by an iron gate and stood their confused thinking about how to get in there. May looked up at the seashell on the top that looks like a head is sticking out. Now how do I tell him to get out his hook shot and shot at the head… may then got an idea but it was going to have to take hand motion without letting go.

May tapped on link shoulder and he looked at her she pointed to the head in the sea shell and motioned very carefully to shoot at it with his hook shot, but link looked at her confused and may tried again but all link did was stare at her. This isn't going anywhere… may grew frustrated and dug into link item pouch and took out the hook shot and gave it to link, and again told him to shoot at it, link still stupid as ever didn't understand.

May was about ready to punch him in the face, she grabbed his hand and pointed to the head and pressed down on his fingers to make the hook shot fire. The hook quickly shot out and hit its target making the head come out and the Iron Gate slowly opening. She gave link the look of that's what I've been trying to tell you and link gave her a sheepish grin. And they quickly walked in ready for whatever challenges lay ahead.

- - -


	2. Dark Link For Real?

Me: hi again everyone this will be my second fan fiction I wrote…sorry I didn't mention this in the first chapter I forgot (sweat drop) anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and now you will enjoy the second chapter TA-DAH…sorry about that…(sweat drops again)

Link: you and your crazy mind…

Me: well excuse me for living…

Dark link: don't…

Link: don't?

Dark link: Forget…

Me: Forget?

Dark Link: The…

Link: The?

Dark Link: Disclaimer…

Me: (eye twitches) you could of at least spoke more then one word…

Dark Link: …

Me: (sighs) disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters…their happy…

Dark Link: maybe I am maybe I'm not…

Link and me: (gasps)

Me: He spoke more than one word!

Dark Link: Not funny….

Dark link…for real?

"HEY LINK WATCH OUT!" May screamed at link who was fighting a monster, barley dodge it from eating him.

"I know I know!"

"Well gee I don't want your stuff to be eaten…"

"I'm fine! Just be quiet for a minute-AGH" link got to close and the blob suck him up. (Sorry folks but I forgot what it was called)

"AGH HELP AHH!" may sighed and shook her head.

"He'll never learn…" The monster spat link out taking his shield, sword and tunic.

"T-that t-thing ate my stuff!" link spat out shocked.

"Well duh…" 'I swear link is so stupid…he should of already faced these thing in death mountain' may thought to herself. "Didn't you already fight one of these in Death Mountain?"

"Yeah but…I've never gotten eaten before…" This made May sweat drop.

"Well that explains it…" May sighed; he took out her swords "I guess I'll have to do it myself…some how…" may mumbled so link couldn't hear.

"You do know how to use those right?" link asked raising and eyebrow at her confusion.

"Oh yeah sure I do…unless you want to count I've never even touched one in my life…" May gave a sheepish smile. Link just stared at her shocked.

"B-b-but I though you were a sheikah!"

"Yeah link if we live through this I need to tell you something…" May charged at the monster and prayed she would at least hit it, But luck wasn't on her side as she missed by a few inches. 'Damn…it missed.' May back up quickly before it decided to take her stuff as well, if that happened they would both be screwed. May decided to do a jump attack. Hey if link could do it maybe she could to. May ran towards the enemy again and did a jump attack slicing the enemy in half. The monster cried it last breath before falling to the ground spitting out link stuff which was now covered in the enemy's blood.

"Well at least you did something useful..." link stated as he got his stuff gingerly and washed them off in the water on the ground.

BANG!

"OW what was that for!" link screamed covering his head where May just hit him.

"For being really stupid…"

"Look whose talking…" link mumbled as he got his sword and shield in place.

"Excuse me…" May looked at link with warning eyes.

"Nothing…" link quickly said covering his head, 'gee women are scary when their mad…' link thought.

"Come on the door is open…" May said to link walking up to the once bared door. 'Hey wait a minute…isn't this where…' May though as she walked through the door and looked around; it looked like a swamp with a dead looking tree in the middle of it. 'This is an illusion…this is where…he appears…' May's stomached turned into knots as she walked near the tree.

"Hey may what were you going to tell me earlier!" link said as he walked in after her.

"I was…going to tell you something?" May asked still walking toward the tree.

"Yeah it had something to do with you not being a sheikah or something…which is quite confusing since you did tell me earlier that you were in all…"

"I wasn't controlling what I was saying…It just came out the way I guess…" May was nearly to the tree.

"Well then what are you then?" Link said as he headed to the other door, which was shut tight with bars. 'That's odd it's locked'

"Do you think theirs and enemy in here link?" Navi said as she flew out of his hat.

"Navi where have you been this whole time…?" link asked the flying fairy over his head.

"Oh sorry I was sleeping and it was the best sleep I've had in a long time-"

"So you're saying you would have left me to die by an enemy!" link fumed.

"No I wouldn't have, besides you weren't in any danger…wait how were you able to get this far?"

"Oh it was because of May it's like she knew where to go from the beginning..."

"Oh so now Mr. I work alone isn't working alone, I see" Navi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…Hey May you didn't answer my question…" Their was no answer. "May?" link turned around to fine May going around the tree looking at it over and over again. "May what are you doing?"

"Huh?" May snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry link…I just swear that theirs something…never mind…now what did you ask me?"

"What are you if you're not a sheikah?"

"Oh I'm a regular girl that's all…" May said looking at the tree again. 'Ok this is weird he should have been here by now attacking link…or is it because I'm here by the tree…?'

"Regular girl…so how did you get that outfit then…"

"Link are you checking me out or something?" May gave him a stern look.

"Checking out? Huh?" link stared at he confused.

"Never mind…and I don't know I just woke up and I'm wearing this all right…" May said as she backed from the tree to link.

"Ok…lost…"

"Aren't all boys…?" May giggled along with navi, May saw the fairy and smiled. "Why I figured you had a fairy…" Link smiled.

"This is navi, She's helps me with my adventure by telling me an enemy's weak point." The fairy flew up the May's face and smiled.

"Yep we can trust her." Navi flew back next to link side.

"That's good because I was getting worried…" link teased.

"Oh I didn't know you had a sense of humor in you." May also teased, Link flushed

"Um…yeah anyway may we have a problem…the door is locked."

"Oh I know it's because you haven't defeated…never mind" may looked away from link and looked back at the tree.

"Defeat what?" Link looked at what may was staring at "The tree? Do have to destroy the tree?"

"No you can't really destroy the tree…this whole place is and illusion…really…" May though she saw a shadow creep over the tree 'please is it…him…'

"Illusion…so their's a monster I have to beat?"

May wasn't listening to link anymore as she again near the tree, She put her hand on the bark of the tree as if feeling something their…like a person…She put her face closer. "I know you're here dark link…" May whispered to the tree as if she was in a trance. May was about the back away when something grabbed her wrist and she screamed.

"May!" link took out his sword and shield ready for battle.

"Why I though she was smart but not this smart to know who I am and where I was…She very interesting to me…" A man appeared still holding on the May's wrist. Link eyes widened and his skin turned pale. He was staring…at himself.

"W-what?" link stuttered.

"Surprised?" Dark link looked exactly; like link except everything about him was a shadow. May looked at him; she could believe it she was actually here in dark link's presences or more likely being held captive, but that did matter.

"What are you?" link asked, still shocked.

"Why I'm you well more like the evil side of you anyway so I guess you can call me dark link." Dark link grinned showing his fangs and his red eyes glowing brighter.

"Your dark link?" May asked, well she knew but the dark link in the game was a mere shadow that you could see though but the one may was looking at was pure solid human and not to mention his skin was freezing.

"You should know you did call out my name and not to mention you were very close to my face." May blushed and looked down face red, how was she supposed to know? It's not like she can really see him when he's hidden right? Dark link saw her reaction and smirked and just to tease her and lifted her chin and went really close to her face. Which made may turn redder than she's ever been red in her life. Dark link smirked again and backed away leaving the very red girl standing their wide eye. 'He was teasing me! That was way to close for comfort…' May thought, and then something stuck her he could to be and illusion.

May started poking dark link not really surprised when her finger didn't go through; Dark link looked down at the girl with a glare to stop. She didn't notice she was having fun; she kept on poking with a smile to her face and repeating these words over and over in her head. 'I'm poking dark link I'm poking dark link!' This couldn't get any better.

"Is May poking him?" Link asked

"Yep and I'm surprised she's still alive…" Navi answered. Dark link grabbed on the May's poking hand making her stop and look at him. May saw his evil glare looks like she made him mad…oops…May turned to link and smiled. Link gave her a confusing look.

"Yep this is dark link for real." May said as she quickly released herself form dark link and stood next to link with a smile still on her face. "Um aren't you too suppose to battle?" May asked Dark link was already a head of her as he charged at link with his master sword; link looked up to see his move and quickly blocking it.

"You will not win for I know all of your moves"

"Surprising I do to" link said as her and dark link fought with the same moves the same defenses it was an even battle.

"His weaknesses are din's fire and the megaton hammer" May said looking at her nails.

"What?" link asked. Still blocking Dark link's moves.

"How the hell do you know that?" Dark link hissed at her, attacking link but getting blocked.

"Let's just say I know you more than you know yourself." May winked at him.

"Oh you chose a smart girl…" Dark link said to link.

"Smart enough to use her advice DINS FIRE!" link smashed dins fire to the ground making a huge blaze of fire directed at dark link.

"Shit." Dark link tried to put up his shield but he still got hit by the flames He winced in pain.

'Wait a minute if I let them fight dark link will get killed…then ill never be able to see him again…' May though as link got out his megaton hammer and hit dark link's shield out of his hands making it the opportunity to hit him with the master sword. Dark link closed his eye ready for the final blow when he heard someone scream stop.

(Maybe I should stop it there…nah just a little more…xD)

Dark link opened his eyes to find may put her body in front of his to protect him from link's sword. (oh by the way in case you didn't know their standing up but may is in front of dark link so he doesn't get hit.)

"May what are you doing I almost killed you!" link stated drawing back his sword to May's relief.

"And most importantly why did you save dark link?" Navi asked.

"Well if you must know…Theirs always some good in evil…even if they don't show it…" May looked at dark link.

"Still doesn't explain why…" link stated. May looked at link. 'I can't really tell him the real reason…'

"Because I decided that he should join us and help defeat ganondorf." May clearly stated.

"WHAT!" Both link and dark link said at the same time.

- - -

Me: AND CUT!

Link: aw man I wanted to kill him…

Dark link: You would have never gotten the chance even if she saved me.

Me: Um…

Link: oh so you want to bring it on right hear and now!

Me: um guys…

Dark link: Bring all you got.

Me: BOYS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SPEAK! (silence) good anyway thank you all for reading the second chapter so please review and tell me what you think of it I'd really appreciate oh and I wont really continue until I see about 12-14 reviews because who will continue if no one wants it anyway. Plus The third chapter will also take a while because I have to finish another chapter of my story for my friends so that might take a while.

Link: I'm board of you talking.

Dark link: same

Me: shut up or ill whoop both of your asses… (silence) anyway please review.

_owari_


	3. A new team member

Me: Hello again everyone thanks for the reviews I really appreciate and I promise someone I get this chapter done soon and I'm keeping that promise. So I hope their happy that the third chapter is finally here.

Dark Link: please who would like your story I mean come on no one barely reviews.

Me: so but my last reviews made me want to go and type again

Dark Link: you're weird.

Me: I love you too dark link. (Rolls eyes)

Dark link: what…

Me: Oh fan girls…he free (smirks)

Dark Link: NO! Damn you . 

Me: have fun love 3 (waves)

Dark Link: AHHH (gets chased by fan girls)

Me: anyway…Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything but if I did…well it would be total chaos. (Evil smirk)

Link: (holds up sign) "help us"

_A new team member_

Preview of last chapter

"_Well if you must know…Theirs always some good in evil…even if they don't show it…" May looked at dark link._

"_Still doesn't explain why…" link stated. May looked at link. 'I can't really tell him the real reason…'_

"_Because I decided that he should join us and help defeat ganondorf." May clearly stated._

"_WHAT!" Both link and dark link said at the same time._

- - -

"You heard me he's joining us." May said.

"Uh yeah may…like hell he's joining us! Do you know that he'll kill us in our sleep, trust me I know I can tell…" link said giving dark link an evil energy surge through his eyes, which dark link sent back.

"Um are you two going to stare surges into each others eyes or are we going to beat morpha?" may asked. Both link and dark link ignored her and kept up their stares trying to see who would blow each others eyes out first. May sweat dropped at the two, this was going to be a long while. May sighed and grabbed the boy's collars and knocked their heads into each other making them both fall on the ground with huge bumps on the heads.

"What was that for?" Link said rubbing his head.

"For being stupid…again." 'And to think I liked dark link…guess I was wrong.' May thought as she walked up the door. 'Crap it's still locked." May slapped herself on the head for forgetting that idea. The two boys walked up behind her and looked at the door with smirks on their faces.

"Well looks like we have to fight after all." Dark link said.

"Oh I guess we do." They both gave each other glares, and got out their swords.

"Don't make me come over their and whoop both of your asses so hard you wont be able to sit for a year." May warned getting ticked. Link and Dark link ignored her and stared fighting again. 'Damn ok that didn't work…damnit Dark link will get killed if I don't get this door open!' May slammed her fists on the bard door when all of a sudden their was this huge light and the door opened all of a sudden. May blinked. "Well that was weird…" May turned to see the boys stop fighting and stare at her with their mouth open in awed.

"How did you…" Link started. He put his sword away along with dark link.

'Now that's something interesting about her.' Dark link thought smirking in his head.

"Ok um I just opened the door somehow…" may looked at the now opened door again. 'Interesting…' Then all of a sudden a chest appeared in front of link. Link opened it and found the boss key, he out it away in his item pouch. Then the room turned into a blue room with some water in it.

"Well that's cool you didn't have to fight after all." May said smiling.

"Yeah whatever…" link grumbled. "Let's just get this place over with and beat morpha already…"

"Ok the lets go boys." Both link and dark link groaned and walked after her.

- - -

"Ok theirs the door to the boss." May said pointing to a far away door across the water.

"So I use my hook shot for this?"

"Long shot and yes." May corrected link. Link got his long shot out and aimed towards the target.

"Ok so I just hit that and-Whoa" Link went flying across the water into the statute with the target and fell down to the ground with stars going around his head.

"That's perfect link you just forgot us you know!" May yelled at link. Link shook his head and turned back to May and dark link.

"Sorry it just slipped." Link gave a sheepish grin.

"Just throw it back here." May said getting annoyed at link's stupidity.

"All right." Link took aim and threw the hook shot, except it was a bad throw and it was about to land in the water. May tried to grabbed for it but it missed and landed in the water starting to sink down, but then a light came out of May's hand and the long shot appeared in her hand.

"W-what?" May said shocked.

'This girl continues to amuse me…' Dark link thought.

"That was weird…" May ignored it and started to aim for the target. "Hey dark link you might want to grab onto me so we don't leave you behind." May said turning to dark link. Wait dark link hold onto her…This made May blush.

"Whatever." Dark link put his arms around her waist. "This better be fast…" Dark link said coldly.

"Y-yeah s-sure…" May stuttered trying to hide the blush. She aimed again and fired the long shot at the target and they both went flying across the water to where link was, which made dark link put his head into her hair and holding on tighter so he wouldn't fall off into the water. May blushed even harder.

They got their and dark link quickly got away from her. May got up and handed link his long shot and walked towards the door. May was still blushing as she walked through the door with the boys behind her. 'He was so close to me…I'll never sleep at this rate.' May thought.

'Well that was just weird…when I put my face to her hair I got this strange smell…like strawberries…sweet strawberries…' Dark link thought. 'Must be something she out in her hair…which is also weird.'

"Aw shit…" May groaned. 'I forgot this part of the water temple…when I get out of here alive I'll kill those game creators…for making this.' The room before the boss room was going up but the problem was is that there were three spikes going back and forth at different times and you would have to time it very well in order to make it without getting hit.

"So…how do we get past this?" link asked.

"Timing…" May said as she started walked upward, She pasted the first one no problem. The next one was a bit difficult but she made it though, the last one pasted her and she walked on but it was about to hit her but she quickly jumped safely to the top. "Now that's a steep hill…" may said sighing in relief. "Hope you two can make it ok." May said.

The two boys sighed and quickly made it though following the timing and made it next to May.

"Dang that thing almost hit me…" link sighed.

"Well you were pretty close though…"

"Now what…" Dark link asked.

"We walk through this door…" They all look at the door.

"I hope this battle is easy." Link said.

"Don't count on it." May said walking through the door and the boys following.

- - -

Me: Yay third chapter done

Link: oh well that was the strangest thing that happened to may.

Me: she's special but I'm not going to ruin it for the readers. (Sticks out tongue)

Dark link: I hate romance…

Me: sorry but you better start to like it, because you're in one

Dark link: …

Me: anyway thank you for reading the third chapter and please review I love reviews.


	4. morpha, princess ruto, shiek, and SHOPPI

Me: Finally the fourth chapter…sorry it took so long everyone but I needed a break and catch up on some story reading.

Dark link: reading about what…

Me: oh kingdom hearts since I did beat KHII

Link: you did in how long!

Me: a week I mean after all it is summer

Dark link: whatever just get the disclaimer and start the story already.

Me: disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters if I did evil smirk

Link: I think I don't want to know what she'll have planed…

Morpha, Princess Ruto, sheik, and SHOPPING

"This is it…just four platforms and some strange looking water…" Link said, May looked at him with a strange look.

"Link you have no idea what might happen…" may said looking in the water.

"Really it's not like some thing is going to come out of the water and attack us…" dark link said looking around.

"Fine I guess I'll have to prove you two wrong…again…" may grumbled.

May jumped on one of the platforms and began to wait looking around. Navi came out of link's hat and flew next to him.

"You know link I think she's right that water does look strange doesn't it?" navi said, link looked at the water, navi was right it did look different from normal water. Link bent down and put his hand in the water taking some out.

"Whoa this is like a liquid-solid, see how I move it but it stays…" link moved his hand a bit and saw the water didn't move much except jiggle like jelly. He dropped it back in the strange water. All of a sudden their was this water swishing noise, Dark link turned and saw it was heading towards May, getting closer and closer. It came out as this tiny ball controlling the strange water, Dark link eyes grew as it was going to attack may.

"MAY LOOK OUT!" Dark link yelled, may turned and saw morpha as it attacked her sending her straight toward the wall where she will hit the spikes. Dark link quickly ran and caught her before she hit the wall. "Stupid you almost got yourself killed…" Dark link said coldly.

"Thanks dark link for saving me." May smiled and got up.

"Link can you see in that thing in the water that's the main source of the water! You have to destroy the nucleus." Navi said.

"How would I do that!" Lin yelled dodging morpha's attack

"I don't know…" Navi said flying back into link's hat.

"Thank for the help navi…" link grumbled.

"Link use the long shot and aim for the nucleus when it comes towards you hit it as hard as you can before it goes back into o the water." May yelled at link, link quickly got out his long shot and aimed for the nucleus and fired. Hitting it coming straight towards him, he got out his sword and tired to hit the thing but it kept missing.

"Damn it's to fast." The nucleus hopped back into the water starting its next attack.

"Link watch out for the-" to late link got wrapped up by the water and it was squeezing him hard he struggled to get free then it sent him flying towards the wall opposite where may and dark link were.

"No he'll get kill" All of a sudden light came out if May's hand once and again and made an invisible barrier against the spikes and link landed safely. "Just how the hell do I do this…?" May said looking at her hands, she turned towards the wall and put her hand on it showing the invisible barrier. "Well at least we won't hit the spikes…" Morpha suddenly roared and aimed towards May. "Nice morpha…" May back up against the wall she closed her eyes ready for an attack but it never came. She opened her eyes to see link putting his sword straight through morpha. Making the monster scream its last breath as it disappeared along with the water.

'Well both links saved me…hilarious.' May thought. The three of them jumped down to where the water used to be. "Look fairies." Usually in the game after you've defeated a boss you would get a whole heart, but here your wounds would get healed by fairies. There were three fairies one for each of them. Each fairy flew towards May, link, and dark link, circling around them healing their wounds. Mat thought it felt wonderful as the fairy circled around her making her relax. As soon as it ended the fairies disappeared and everyone felt refreshed.

"I love it when they heal it's the best." Link said.

"Whoa it was..." may said. Then a blue light appeared in the center it was enough space to fit three people. "Oh cool…I get to go to the realm of sages…" (Not quite sure what the place was called so forgive me if I got the name wrong) They all walked in to the light and a huge crystal covered the three. May closed her eyes as she felt like she was lifting in the air.

xxXXxx

They all landed on the triforce symbol and looked around, Link waited until the sage appeared. May looked around surprised looking at the wonderful sight. Dark link…the poor guy looked as lost as a puppy. Around the water sage area a light appeared and up came princess ruto. Everyone stood shocked, well may she knew in the first place.

"Thank you link now the water temple is restored and soon my cavern's ice will melt." Princess Ruto smiled.

'Strange she's not acting her normal I love you link mood' may thought suspiciously.

"As soon as us sages bane ganondorf into the realm of light, you'll become my husband." Ruto smiled again. May sweat dropped. 'Ok never mind…'

"Ruto for the last time I'm not your fiancée I only borrowed that stone." Link said getting ticked.

"Oh whatever you and your pathetic friends can leave but I'll still get you link."

"Can you get anymore annoying; Every time I see you I just think you're a royal bitch who thinks she can have anything she wants." May said getting really mad.

"Ok then I'll take dark link…who should still be in the temple…" ruto said.

"HELL NO YOU ARENT TAKING MY DARK LINK!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whatever he's your's I don't like dark guys anyway…oh and linky here's you medallion so you can have part of my powers."

"What have I told you about the nickname…" link said taking the medallion.

"Whatever love bye." Their was another light and May, link, and dark link disappeared out of the realm of sages. "Such an annoying girl." Ruto said before disappearing.

xxXXxx

Everyone appeared back at the lake. Link and dark link laded safely while may came flying down into the ground. She slowly got up. "Oh when I see that royal bitch again I going to…" May looked up and saw someone very familiar…

"Sheik…" link said.

"Good job link you restored the lake." Sheik said.

"Well what do you know…it's the princess…" may mumbled so no one heard her. Link walked next to sheik and looked at the water; sheik walked back and disappeared right when link turned to stop him.

"Link looked over there." Link turned to where may was pointing at and saw sheik dive into the water. He ran over to the edge and saw no one was there.

"Don't worry link he'll be back." May said.

"I've never been out of the water temple since ganondorf created me…" Dark link said looking around at the beautiful lake. May smiled.

"Hey link shot an arrow at the sun…" May said turning towards him. Link nodded and did so and came down a fire arrow which link grabbed. "Now anytime you can shoot fire arrows…" link stared at it and smiled.

"Hey may what did you mean by your dark link." Dark link asked. May blushed.

"I had to say something…to uh…keep her from…putting you back in the temple…" may said quickly.

"Oh…" dark link thought. 'He's just like a lost puppy…cute' may thought.

"Ok let's go."

"Um yeah where to…?" link said.

"Your always lost I see…" dark link said coldly.

"Hey at least I wasn't trapped in the water temple." Link mumbled.

"What did you say…" dark link glared.

"Why don't you figure that out yourself bastard."

Why you little…" They were about to punch each other until may pulled them apart and threw them on the ground.

"Just once I wish you guys would get along for my sake." May pleaded to the boys, they looked at her a sighed.

"Alright may we'll try and get along…" link said

"YAY!" may smiled.

"He said we'll try…" dark link said.

"Oh well then you'll have to try hard." May smiled and hugged them both. "Alright let's get going."

xxXXxx

The three were walking across hyrule field and may was thinking, link was just board and dark link kept looking at everything in curiosity.

"Hey guys I was wondering…can we go shopping?" may asked.

"Shopping for what?" link asked.

"Um…clothes…" may stated embarrassed. "Besides I need comfortable clothes if I'm going to help you guys."

"Fine may…just don't take to long." Link said.

"YAY to kakarikoVillage." May cheered.

"You can go with her I'm going my own way." Dark link said. May looked up at dark link with a saddened expression.

"But dark link you can't go…what will happen to you?" may said.

"I can take care of myself thank you."

"You don't know what out their…you'll get yourself killed in a day if not longer."

"Then let it be…all I want is to kill that bastard so I can truly be free." Dark link started to walk away but may grabbed his arm.

"You can't go dark link…you just cant…we'll help you I promise…just don't go." Tears started to appear in May's eyes as she begged dark link not to go. 'Not fair I just finally get to see him and he's leaving…' may thought sadly. Dark link looked at her he saw tears in her eyes. Was she crying…for him?

"Alright I'll stay just don't cry anymore…" dark link said.

"DEAL!" may smiled and hugged dark link. "Now let's go shopping."

"Though I won't stay if were shopping…" dark link said.

"W-what…" may said. 'Ok first he wants to leave to kill ganondork (had to put that) then he says he wont come because of shopping…this guy has some serious issues.'

"I didn't think he would come anyway…" link sighed; navi flew out looking at both May and dark link. May was begging dark link to come he just ignored her.

"I didn't miss anything important did I?" navi asked link, he shook his head

"Nope just begging that's it…"

"Please dark link just for an hour."

"No"

"Pretty please" may smile cutely a bit.

"…No…"

"Fine you brought this on yourself" May out her hands together, curled her lip, and put on the biggest cutesiest eyes ever and tried again. "Pueze dark link." Dark link stared at link with her cuteness.

'Cute…' dark link thought. "I c-cant…" he looked at may again and sighed "fine for an hour that's it.

"YAY AGAIN!" May smiled and pulled them towards kakariko village. As soon as the got their may went to every shop their was and tried on everything. The boys were getting so board of her trying on outfits and rating them, until she finally decided to go with the gruedo outfit not with the mask though. 'They may not have style but at least I'm wearing some good clothing.' May thought.

"So your finally done." Link asked sighing in relief.

"Yup only an hour like I promised."

"Why does it feel like 5 hours…" dark link moaned.

"Boys…alright let's go." As soon as they all walked out the door they were greeted with screaming people and smoke. "Oh no…" Then someone shouted.

"The village is on fire! Run for safety!"

Link looked around and notice a blue figure towards the well and ran over to him. May and dark link quickly followed. The village was on fire what are they going to do!

xxXXxx

Me: and that's a rap folks…WHEW that was the longest chapter ever and it only took me a few hours…I would have had it in sooner but my computer was being hogged… (Glares at link and dark link)

Link: hey don't blame us.

Dark link: we did nothing of that…

Me: yeah sure whatever…anyway I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4.

Dark link: push that button down there or else…

Me: dark link will hurt you and I will love you very much if you do Thanks again.

_Owari_

_Remember click on tiny button right there on bottom of page and you'll make me very happy. _


	5. The eye of truth

Me: ok I'm back thanks for the reviews once again and now we'll begin chapter 5…

Dark link: oh finally something interesting instead of romance…

Me: welcome to a romance dark link…

Link: disclaimer

Me: do now own any of these characters…blah blah ok we know….

Link: lazy…

Me: yes I am…now on with chapter 5

The eye of truth

May and dark link caught up with link who was behind sheik.

"Link stay back…" sheik said, the wooding of the well suddenly flew off the well and this shadow came out and grabbed sheik sending him flying into the wall. Link ran up to him to se if he was ok.

"Oh shit here it comes…" may said looking at the shadow at the wall.

"Where I don't see anything…and I'm shadow…" dark link said, may sweat dropped.

"Well it's-wait you can't see the shadow of it?" both links shook their heads. Link heard it and got up getting his sword and shield out. "Um link I wouldn't-"

"Link what are you doing!" sheik said waking up from the hit and interrupting may 'some rude princess…' may thought. All of a sudden link went flying across the ground.

"AHHHH" link hit the ground hard and passed out cold.

xxXXxx

"Link! Link are you ok?" may said next to link.

"Ugh…what happened…" link got up slowly from the pain.

"Well that shadow thing sent you flying across the town that's what happened." May exaggerated.

"Oh well you could have said I hit the ground hard or something…" link stated.

"See I knew you could have figured it out by yourself now you're a big boy now." May teased.

"Not. The. Point." Link said ticked.

"Glad your ok link." Sheik said.

"Sheik." Link quickly got up.

"Who the heck is sheik?" dark link said.

"The guy in the blue who else…" may said.

"Right…"

"Link…a terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow sprit has been released, Impa sealed the evil sprit but the power of the evil sprit has gotten so strong the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe impa has gone to the shadow temple to seal it again but…she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six sages! You have to go and destroy the evil shadow and save impa.

"I knew he would say that…" may muttered.

"The only thing I can do is teach you the melody that will lead you to the shadow temple. This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time…listen to the nocturne of shadows." Sheik took out his harp.

"Hey now wait a minute! Can't we learn too!" may said.

"Who are you? And why is dark link out of the temple?" sheik looked at both may and dark link.

"Um…well I'm may…and dark link and I are helping link out." May said looking at link for help.

"Yeah their with me." Link said getting may's hint, at least this time he wasn't so stupid. (As caption jack sparrow said "don't try anything stupid." Sorry I just needed to point that out man I really need to go to Disney world…more like I need a vacation this summer…)

"Whatever…" sheik said. He picked up his harp once again and got ready, link took out his ocarina. May wished right now that she had an ocarina to play. Once again a bright light appeared and may held a sliver ocarina. On the mouth piece it had a golden area where the triforce and it was the perfect size for her. To think it couldn't get any weirder dark link even got one and guess what color…black. (was everyone expecting pink? Because I was thinking about putting it xD)

"Cool…" May smiled and put her new ocarina to her lips and got ready, dark link did the same. Sheik plucked the notes on his beautiful harp all three listened to the music and tried out. It took two times but they all got it and played together. (Ok so let's see three ocarinas and one harp can anyone imaging how beautiful that would sound with each having their own parts of the song…beautiful…)

The song was dark in a way but yet kind of soothing…may's eyes were closed as she played her fingers perfectly going along with each note as if she played it all her life. Dark link wasn't having much trouble since link could do it and he is his dark part. Sheik was enjoying the song as well when they all played. He has never heard something so beautiful in his life.

But as much as they wanted to play, they had to stop. Everyone put their instruments away and looked at each other. The rain poured hard on all of them getting them all soaked.

"You three go to the shadow temple I'll stay here and help repair the village." Sheik backed away and threw deku nut on the ground disappearing. Navi flew out of link's hat.

"Well aren't you three going to the temple or not?" Navi said.

"Were going don't worry right boys?" may said.

"Right." Link and dark link said. They all got out their ocarinas and played nocturne of shadows. The next thing may knew was she saw a purple light and vanished into the sky.

xxXXxx

When may opened her eyes she was looking at the entrances of the shadow temple. Dark link and link were looking at it as well. Then suddenly may remembered something.

"Um link…do you have e the eye of truth?"

"Eye of truth?" link looked at her confused.

"I'll take that as a no…" may sighed "well link you're going to have to go back in time go into the well to receive the eye of truth."

"More thing I have to do…oh boy." Link moaned.

"Hey you've gotten this far…ok let's get to the temple of time."

"Do you know the song to get their link?" dark link asked.

"No…he-he" link scratched the back of his head.

"Looks like were going to have to walk back…" dark link sighed.

"Not really I know the song." May said holding up her ocarina.

"What's it called?" link asked.

"It's called the prelude of light." (Yes I do research) may answered.

"How do you play?" link asked taking out his ocarina, Dark link followed.

"It goes something like this…" may closed her eyes and remembered the tune and played it perfectly on her ocarina. Dark link and link followed and soon they played perfectly. "you guys did great." May smiled.

"Yeah…lets go to the temple and get that eye of truth." Link said. They nodded and played prelude of light.

xxXXxx

They all arrived at the temple, link walked to the door of time and may and dark link followed. They entered the room were the pedestal of time is. Link walked up to it with the master sword in hand.

"I don't know if you two can come with…but someway we'll be connected…right?" link said and may just smiled.

"Don't worry link you'll figure this one out on your own…I know you don't need my help because you're smart." Link smiled.

"Thanks may…well wish me luck." Link turned toward the pedestal and put the master sword back in place. There was a huge blue light that engulfed link, it was so bright may and dark link had to cover their eyes. As soon as it ended there was nothing their but th4e master sword.

"Well he's gone for a while anyway…" may said.

"How long do you think it's going to take for him to come back?" dark link asked.

"Well that depends really, he's going back 7 years in the past…so if he were gone for…lets say 5 hours…in the future when he comes back that could be 5 minutes or 5 seconds…it just depends really." May said sitting down on the steps. At least she can have a decent conversation with dark link.

"True…I guess…how do you know?"

"I don't know I just kind of guess really…"

"Then how would you say that but not be really sure if it's true or not…"Dark link sat down next to may.

"Well dark link no one really knows time that well…even the gods can't mess with time…well I don't know about that but…no one knows the true answer they just kind of go along with the facts…and go on if there right there right if wrong there wrong…we just don't always know the answer."

Dark link looked at may thinking about all she said. Maybe she was right we don't know all the answers…but we know what we know and that's what matters.

"Yeah…I understand now…thanks…" dark link said.

"No problem…" May laid back on the steps staring at the ceiling.

"Hey may?"

"Hm…"

"What was the real reason why you had me join you?" dark link asked curious. May looked at him and sat up straight.

"Well…the reason is because…" may bit her lip, she was going to tell him…tell him how she felt…the reason she saved him the first place. May took a deep breath and looked at dark link straight in the eye. "The reason is because…I really li-"

"I'm back and I got the eye of truth I did good and man that dead hand was creepy I almost got eaten alive." Link said putting the sword back in place. May looked at him and smiled and got up.

"Good for you link now we can go into the temple." May looked back at dark link and sighed. 'I was so close…oh well maybe some other time…or maybe were never supposed to be together anyway…' Dark link got up and sighed.

"Yeah let's go…" dark link said

"Right then…" link walked out the door, leaving may and dark link behind.

"May what were you going to tell me?" dark link said.

"I can't tell you…yet…"

"But why not now…" dark link was getting really anxious.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself dark link…"

"But why-"dark link stopped as may kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." May winked at him and walked out the door. Dark link touched the cheek may kissed. That want something he was excepting…but he liked it. Dark link shook his head. 'I'm over reacting…"

"Hey you coming dark link?" may yelled through he door.

"You better not leave or I'll get really ticked." Dark link said coldly. May laughed.

"You better hurry or we will." Dark link smirked and ran over to may. They got out their ocarinas and teleported to the temple.

xxXXxx

Me: yes I'm done and finally she kisses him…well on the cheek but hey it was close.

Dark link: that was something I did not like at all…

Link: then why are you blushing?

Dark link: AM NOT! (blushing)

Me: oh whatever well anyway please review and tell me what you think…and trust me on this people if you listen to Zelda music while typing a Zelda story you'll get plenty of ideas…anyway review.


	6. Finding out why

Me: ah chapter 6 finally.

Dark link: now finally somewhere dark…

Me: just because you're a shadow….

Link: disclaimer…

Me: I do not own Zelda blah blah…you know I'm getting tired of saying that over and over…

Link: well you better get use to it…

Me: yeah whatever…hope everyone enjoys chapter 6. (Rolls eyes)

Author notes

'Thinking'

_Sprits talking _

Finding out why

They all teleported to the shadow temple once again and with the items that they need. The three of them ran into the entrance to be faced with a block wall that had a picture of a ghost like figure on it and many torches that were unlit. May looked around knowing what to do.

"Ok so do I just light all of these with my fire arrows…?" link asked.

"No you idiot you have to light them all at once..." dark link said.

"He's right link you do…and do you _have_ anything that might _light_ all of them at _once_..." may deepened on a few word hinting to link.

"Um…hm…" link thought for a minute until navi came out of his hat again. (You know I never seem to put the poor fairy in my story a lot…oh well I'll try xD)

"Hey link when you were younger didn't you get dins fire…and used it on dark link…" a light bulb went up on link's head. (Yeah that's something you don't see everyday) May sweat dropped again, boy is link slow...

Link took out dins fire and walked on the tiny platform and slammed his fist into the ground. "DINS FIRE!" fire surrounded link like a shield and it swarmed all over the room. May and dark link had to quickly move out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

"Yeah nearly hit us there link…" may glared at link. Link turned and smiled.

"Uh sorry…" link gave a sheepish grin and they all walked. They walked through the hall until they reached the point to where they have to find a way across a black hole. May looked across and saw a hook shot target.

"Link use the long shot on that." May pointed.

"And it isn't that far so we could throw it over…though I cant drop it…or else the endless black hole will carry that thing forever and forever…" link said peering down the hole.

"You say the strangest things…" dark link said.

"Well you are my other half so that means you do to" link smirked as dark link hmfp and turned away.

"Be nice you two and lets get across this hole already…" may was getting really ticked. Both boys shut up. Soon they all made it across the hole and came to a wall. Link stared at it.

"Well what do you know a dead end…" link said. Navi flew to him.

"Link I hear the sprit saying something…link this, '_those_ _who have the eye of truth they can see the unseen_…' that's what I heard." Navi said. Link took out his eye of truth and looked through it and to his surprise the wall that was their was gone. He put the eye of truth to his side and saw the wall was back.

"So it their but it's not really there…this temple is just a creepy as that well since I fell through an invisible hole at least five times..." link said.

"Yes link it's not there but it's there…" may walked up to the wall and walked straight through it!

"Wow…that was creepy…" link said.

"Please that not creepy at all…." Dark link said.

"Whatever lets just go through the wall…" Both link and dark link were about to walk through the wall when may jumped through the wall and screamed BOO both boy's screamed like little girls and hugged each other. May started laughing really hard and ended up rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Man…ha…you…guys…ha-ha…should of….ha-ha…seen your faces!" may tried to say while laughing. When she finished laughing she saw the two boys glaring but they were still hugging each other. 'I wonder if they even notice there hugging each other…probably not' may thought "you two can let go of each other now." May said smirking. Both boys realized their position and quickly let go of each other.

"That never happened…" dark link said.

"Yeah it never happened…" link agreed. May rolled her eyes and walked back through the wall the two boys followed. When they walked through they were met up with five statues of skulls and this weird bird looking statue. And many other ghost like walls. Their was even another black hole except it was a lot longer and wider than the last one. And you couldn't get across with the long shot…and plus the gate was bard.

"Well this room looks confusing…" link said, may rolled her eyes she's done this room thousands of times how hard can it be to figure it out. May walked over the to scary looking bird statue. 'Hm…maybe we should wait until we get the glider boots…' may thought for a moment and decided later would be better than sooner at this moment.

"Alright you two let get those boots." May said. Link looked at her confused.

"What boots?" link asked, may sweat dropped of course he didn't know…

"Um…yeah let just walked through…that wall…or was it that wall…" may turned towards the wall of ghost like faces and tried to remember which one can they walk through. 'Looks like were going to have to use the eye of truth. May sighed and blinked, the wall on the corner disappeared. May blinked again, it was still gone. She turned towards the boys. "Um do you guys see an opening their on that corner wall?" she asked.

"I don't see any opening…all I see is just a wall that all I see…" Dark link said and link nodded that he agreed. 'Well this is weird…I can see it without the eye of truth…?' May walked up to the visible path and walked through it surprising both boys again.

"How could she have known that without the eye of truth…?" link asked and dark link just shrugged. They both followed after.

-With ganondorf-

Ganondorf played his organ dark, creepy and just plain scary. (Well not really scary but you get the idea…) His assistant ran into the room with some important news. "What are you doing in here? I thought I told you not to bother me while I'm playing the organ." Ganondrof said, playing his organ still and getting angry at the young gerudo (you know what funny is that I get the picture in my head that he's playing the organ while I'm listening to his song on the computer…its crazy xD)

"I'm sorry master but I have some important news about link." The gerudo girl bowed in respect. This got ganondorf's attention completely but he still played his precious organ (I hope he's not obsessed…)

"I'm listening…" ganondorf said. (Dang why does his name have to be so long…)

"You see he's already at the shadow temple and he's seems to have extra help…" the girl said.

"Hes got help…from whom?"

"Um…well he's with dark link and this black hair girl-" Ganondrof slammed his fist into the organ breaking a few keys.

"Dark link what is he doing out of the temple helping link!" ganondorf was fuming; his sorcerer powers were coming out of his hand ready to attack anything.

"Well were not sure but we think that maybe that girl got him out so link didn't have to kill him…and the other problem is that we have no further control of dark link what so ever…it's like that girl has mysterious powers…" Ganondorf turned towards the gerudo.

"So a girl is helping link and dark link…well she defiantly a mystery…looks like I'm going to have to kill her…this oh so special girl…" ganondorf smirked at the thought. "And I know just how we should do it…" Ganondorf put his head back and laughed an evil laughed before fixing his organ keys and playing a different melody that seemed to call the most evil sprit forth to him. "Let see than if she's worth killing then…shall we my friend…" Ganondorf smirked and played the last notes on his organ releasing something into the world.

-Back with may-

"That is something I'm never doing again…never am I ever going across something that isn't their" Link said, the three were at the bosses door and link was freaking out because he had to walk across without falling into the unknown carrying two people on his back. "I tell you just another second and we all would have been dead..."

"Are we dead now link…" may asked.

"Um no…"

"Then lets continue…" May unlocked the door and walked through it the boys followed and came across a huge hole, they all peered down at it. "that one long and creepy hole…" may said.

"What in it…" link asked.

"Why don't you jump in and find out…" Dark link said smirking.

"Nuh-uh you go ahead" link said protesting.

"I'm going." May said.

"Right…what?" link looked at may as she jumped into the hole. The boys peered down the hole again. "Come on boys its safe…really…" may yelled below.

"So you want jump next?" link asked dark link, dark link shook his head pushing link into the hole. "AHHHH YOU SUCK DARK LINK! AHHHH! OW!" link screamed as he fell and landed hard on something. Dark link sighed and jumped in landing on something that made him bounce and make noise. He looked to the side to see link playfully jumping on the ground as it jumped.

"Hey this is fun you should try it."

"Um link I would stop doing that is I were you…I mean after all were on a drum…" may said.

"Were on a drum…so that why it make noise…"

"Nah really idiot…" dark link said turning and stopping straight when he saw this big red eye staring at him. "Um guys…what that…" dark link said pointing.

"He that would be Bongo Bongo shadow beast of yore…" Navi said before going inside links hat again.

"Well let's kick its ass." May said knowing what to do.

"We don't have to…" dark link said.

"What?"

"It's already dead…you see these scratches they were made long ago…so something else is in here…wanting to kill…"

"Ah crap just when we wouldhave gotten a free ticket out of here…" link moaned, their was this hissing sound everyone got out their weapons except may she didn't have any with her so she just stayed by the boys.

"Watch everything…this think could be invisible…" Dark link warned.

"How would you know…" link asked taking out his eye of truth.

"I was created by the evil king…I know everything…" dark link answered. May looked around everywhere hoping maybe it was visible to see, Then she saw it the demon creature. Her eyes went wide at the sight it was like a demon exactly it had big red evil eyes it's tongue hissed like a snake ready to attack its prey. Its claws flexed anxious to kill again and its wings flapped hard forcing them back like a hurricane coming.

"Guys its right there!" May screamed pointing at it, when the boys looked they saw nothing.

"What areyou talking about theirs nothing there." Link said.

"Look through the eye if truth then!" link did so and saw what may was seeing.

"Oh crap…" oh crap is right everyone had to split up in order not to get hit when the demon charged at them.

"Any ideas?" link asked as he ducked fromthe demon.

"Um no I'm afraid…" May said also ducking again.

"And here I though you knew what to do!"

"Well this thing isn't supposed to exist thank you!"

"May it's coming right at you!" dark link screamed. May turned and saw the demon charged right at her.

"Oh sh-AHHHH" May got picked up from the creature with its hand as it carried her away. "AHHHH HELP ME!" May screamed for help.

"MAY!" both boys yelled. The demon turned around and started to attack the boys. Dark link tried to fight back but he got hurt in the process. Link also tried to but he was sent flying backwards, landing on the drum hard.

"Damn…it's hard to fight on this thing." Dark link growled. Nobody was going to hurt his may nobody…wait a minute did he just say his! He'll worry about that later right now save May. Dark link jumped onto the demon hitting it in the eyes making the demon scream and let may go and land on the drum safely.

"Boys that thing has a grip…" May said rubbing her back. She looked up and saw dark link was still on the demon. "Dark link!" Dark link was having a hard time staying on and believe me you wouldn't want to try to stay on it hurt so much even if someone paid you to do it. (Trust me I don't think anyone wants to try…) Dark link fell off and landed really hard on his back, he couldn't move at all…and the bouncing wasn't helping much ether.

"Dark link are you ok?" may ran up to him.

"Y-yeah I think so…OW!" dark link tried to move but it hurt so much he had to stay down and to make things worse the demon was still angry at him for poking his eyes. (I would get mad too if someone poked my eyes) The demon came right at the two ready to attack its sharp claws into their fragile skin.

"No don't hurt him!" May covered her body on his and the next thing she knew she was all alone with nothing but white everywhere.

When may opened her eyes she saw this women wearing a white dress and covered with lots of jewelry like she was royalty she had a kind face and seemed really young...like about her age maybe. The mysterious women smiled at May.

"Ah so you my child are the new decarnation of me." The women sounded very wise and kind.

"W-who are you and where am I?" may was a little frightened.

"That is nothing of importance right now…you need to help save hyrule as I did when I was alive."

"Huh…" May rose an eyebrow.

"You are special child…you will save hyrule next to the hero of time…"

"Um why me…"

"Because you were destined to…you were always destined to since you were born…"

"But I'm not special in any way…"

"You are child, do you remember when you unlocked that door or when the long shot appeared in your hands before they disappeared underwater.

"I thought that was just luck…"

"No child you are special you have powers that only you can control…"

"Powers…no that can't be right…" May was panicking right now.

"Child show me what you can do…" The women's eyes glowed just a bit. May hands picked up on their own without her control. "Now think and charge your powers in you hands…" May nodded and concentrated on the power of her hands she felt this energy surging thought her body coming towards her hands. The energy made it and her hands started glowing brightly. May felt like she was losing control of her body when she couldn't move at all.

"I…can't move…" may struggled to speak even that wasn't working out so well. The women laughed evilly all of a sudden. Then she showed her true form as ganondorf. (Whoa big twist there xD)

"Ganondorf…" may glared.

"Nice to meet you." Ganondorf laughed and walked up to may. "You know you aren't that bad…oh well I'll take your special powers andtake overhyrule forever…"

"Take overhyrule my ass…" May said.

"Well there nothing you can do…no one here to save you…and if you keep up charging like that I'll still absorb your powers whether you like it or not." Ganondorf laughed. "Then I'll kill you."

"No…" May felt weaker then normal.

"No your killing yourself anyway, because when the power is gone the end is near for the user of it." May growled trying to take back control of her body. "To bad because I'm really going to miss you."

"No…dark link…" may's eys dropped slowly.

_MAY!_

"Huh…" may looked around.

_MAY WAKE UP! _

"Dark link!" may screamed.

"No that dark link…he's not going to secede…" ganondorf growled.

_MAY! DON'T DIE! _

"I WONT DIE DANG IT!" May opened her eyes to find herself facing dark link.

"May how many times do I have to tell you don't scare me like that!" dark link sighed in relief.

"About a few times…"

"Come one we have to help link he's in trouble now that demon seems really angry…" dark link said now calmer than before.

"I know how to stop it now." May said looking at it.

"What?"

"I can do it…" May concentrated on the demon and her hands started to glow very brightly making the demon scream in shear horror causing it to lose invisibility. Both link and dark link are shocked at the sight. "Time to say good night…" May attacked the demon making a huge gashing hole in its stomach. The monster screamed it last breath before casting on flames and disappearing.

"Whoa…how did you do that…" link asked.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just special…." May grinned sheepishly. A blue light appeared in the center of the room and three fairies also appeared healing them. "Well let's go then we have one more temple to do." May said. Link nodded and walked in the light. May was about to walked through when something caught her hand. She turned to see dark link and he was…blushing?

"Hey may that was really…um…well the real reason…is I wanted to thank you for saving me from that demon…" may blinked, saved him…how?

"I don't remember when I did that…"

"Well putting your life before mine…I never had anyone do that to me before…it's just amazing every time you do…"

"I've saved your life many times don't mention it and besides I except the same thing from you." May smiled at him. Dark link smiled and leaned foreword and kissed her for a second before letting her go. May blushed.

"You coming…?" dark link asked.

"Hell yeah." May ran up to dark link and they both walked in the light.

xxXXxx

Me: YAY I'm done and they kissed yay…don't worry if they ever kiss again I'll make sure to get a little deeper…and this is the longest chapter out of all of them

Dark link: (walks back and forth) why did you make me do that it was embarrassing!

Me: romance dark link romance…

Dark link: whatever…

Me: ok everyone thank you for reading this chapter…and by the way I'm going to be gone until Friday it might be a while before I update soon so forgive me…

Link: please review and you'll receive a cookie.

Me: I'm sure everyone loves cookies xD but I will only hand them out if you give me a nice review.

Link: please she really wants them is that all she can ask for.

Me: yeah what he said.

_Owari_


	7. No matter what

RAWR I'm back fools. I decided to just forget everything and continue. That's what you've all been waiting for I know. Sorry for the wait. (Sweats) Anyway um here's more I guess…but yeah the writing style going to be different…I've gotten a lot better ya know? I just hope I can remember the game... but here it is just like I promised in Heart of the Damned

Dark link: Dear lord not again!

Link: Sucks for you.

Dark link: (grumbles)

Me: Ku ku ku ku, oh and here's all your cookies…they're especially sweet and sugary, just to make it up to you guys. Oh yeah the swearing will be going down... Some of you will be happy about that.

-

No matter what

The two entered the gleaming blue light. The crystal surrounded the three taking them out of the temple as quick as the speed of light. Navi was waiting for them at the entrance of the shadow temple. May peered around the rain soaking her clothes again, she grumbled. Dark link and Link both copied each other as they look around the area. May looked at Dark link and blushed remembering the kiss. Crimson eyes met red. They both looked away blushing.

Link looked at the two with curious blue eye, a grin formed on his face. He knew everything that happened. "You guys are so obvious." May and Dark link scoffed at him.

"Yeah well your Dark link's other self of course you would know!" May said defending herself and Dark link. Link laughed.

"Yeah that's part of the reason, but mostly you two are just blushing away like idiots." The couple blushed again.

"Shut up..." Dark link muttered trying to regain some dignity. Link shrugged.

"I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, well mind your own business, now the next temple! Let's get the crap out of here!" May exclaimed still embarrassed. Link nodded getting serious again.

"Especially what happened in that temple..." Dark link said. May nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah who knows what will happen in the next temple..." she said looking at the two boys.

"It will all be over soon..." Link said sighing, he was exhausted. May suddenly felt a pain of hurt in her gut. She looked away, the rain still soaking the trio and the fairy.

_Over... _

The word repeated in her head over and over again. May stuttered, hoping the other two thought is was from the rain. They did.

"Come on let's jump down and get warm." Link said already jumping over the fence. Dark link and May followed. As soon as they got away from the temple and the sacred crest the rain stopped immediately. The three sighed in relief, glad to start drying off in the warm night air. May though, still couldn't keep the word out of her head.

'_What happens if it ends?'_ She thought not paying attention to the other two. _'Would I have to go home…never seeing Dark link again... everything would all be just a dream...would all this be... for nothing?' _

Dark link seemed to have noticed her distress and walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked. May snapped out of her thought and flashed a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm okay no worries, just a little tired is all." She lied through her teeth. Dark link seemed unsure.

"Well alight, I suppose we'd better stay in an inn for the night and get some rest before we go looking around the next temple." Dark link said looking towards Link who nodded in agreement. Navi floated over head her light wavering.

"Man I'm tired..." she muttered disappearing in Link's cap. The others seemed to feel exhaustion themselves as they trotted towards the nearest inn to stay and get the well needed rest. May stayed behind Dark link. The thought still eating away at her. She looked at Dark link thinking about the kiss and the many times of affection. _'If we are to be together... it would only end in heart break.' _She thought getting slower on her feet. '_I suppose... maybe...'_ she sighed. '_I'll let it last for as long as possible, beside its only a once and a life time chance to be here and who knows, maybe I am dreaming, but I'll keep this going for as long as possible no matter what happens at the end.' _May thought determined, she ran up next to Dark link and took hold of his hand, which was surprisingly warm for him being so Dark. She squeezed it as if to make sure he was there, he squeezed lightly back as if reassuring. May smiled softly. '_No matter what happens._'

-

Me: Yes I know its short but I'm still trying to remember my thoughts again, don't worry though I know what's going on I just need to look at the Zelda story line again, so bare with me. Just be glad it's back on! x3

Dark link: Whoa, antsy there...

Me: It's got to have something right?

Link: Yeah, it does.

Dark link: True...

Me: Alright please review everyone, and I missed you too! Plushies for everyone! (Throws Plushies) I'll update when I get the time bare with me!


	8. Gerudo Capture

Me: ... Are we on? Hello?

Dark Link: You're on idiot.

Me: oh shut-up.

Link: (just stands there)

Me: Uh anyway, hello, chapter... Er... (Looks at paper) 8!! Is finally out! YAY!

Dark Link: You forgot?!

Me: Hey, it's been a while! Sometimes I get confused with my other stories!

Dark Link: Sure. (Rolls eyes)

Me: It's true!

Link: **Disclaimer**: She doesn't own anything and if she did... we're all doomed. (Holds up that should say "Help Me" sign to the camera)

Dark link: ...

Me: ...

Dark Link: Link... why does the sign say "Screw me."

Link: ... WHAT?! (Looks at sign) WHAT THE-!

Me: ANYWAY... I'm going to say some things for meh reviewers...

**thelostzelda**: Heh-heh, you have no idea.

**dark pen holder: **Now you'll see what happens next!

**RandomlyCompulsive: **Kat? Ok, well Kat, I'm sure Dark Link enjoys your drooling over him. Right Dark link? (Dark Link gags in a corner) ... Ok maybe not but I'll let you have a hug or kiss or something. So pucker up Dark Link! (Dark Link still gags)

**Kindcrazynarutofan: **Wow the puppy dog pout worked... By the way the M&M's are good. (Eats happily)

Me: Alright awesome let's get started!!

Link: Who did that? WHO DID THAT?! (Points to the "Screw me" sign)

Dark Link: (whistles)

Me: ... Baka...

-

Gerudo Capture

The new day was dawning and May got up and stretched. Today was going to be a B-E-A-utiful day. She just knew it. At least she hoped it was going to be anyway. She sighed and went to get the boys up, only to find them both awake and eating breakfast. May walked over and sat down next to Dark Link and ate her food.

"So where do we head next?" Dark Link asked breaking the silence. May just continued eating knowing what was coming next. Navi was floating overhead looking for something small to eat.

"I believe we'll have to go southeast, there's a desert there, which might lead to the last medallion." Link said taking another bite of his food. May rolled her eyes. '_Well no shit Surlock_'

After the three were done Link called Epona and they headed southeast. They all took turns riding on Epona since they all couldn't ride at once. As Link rode Epona and kept a look out May looked around and saw Hyrule field for the second time, it was so breathtaking to her. It just seemed so real, the fresh air, the blowing wind. She loved it.

"That outfit looks nice on you May." Dark Link said holding hands with May, she looked at him smiling.

"Thank you, I made it myself." May had to get a new outfit since her Gerudo one was ruined in the Shadow temple. So she bought some fabric and made her own outfit that would more likely match this world she was in. She had a black shirt matching the two boy's tunic top just a bit, just more feminine. Her pants were also black and she wore a mini skirt over her pants. Though most people couldn't see the mini skirt since it blended so well with the pants, and to add on she even got new black boots, they were _so _comfortable. May even added pockets to her pants to help carry Rupees or other small things, she even bought herself a nice new sword, it was pretty big and both boys were surprised she could even carry the thing. May told them it was as light as a feather. She didn't know why but it was like the sword was made just for her, the marking were so mysterious. It gave off a red glow on the silver sword and the handle was black with a small red ruby in the middle. Surprisingly it didn't cost much to May's surprise; in fact the blacksmith said she could have after she was able to even carry it.

Apparently other customers couldn't even lift it, it was so heavy. May smiled thinking about playing with it a bit, it made it so much easier to fight. She almost even beat Dark link in a small fight, but he was probably going easy on her at first. '_Typical boy'_. May snickered at the thought.

May watched as they finally got to a desert, they entered with caution, since enemies started appearing from under the sand. May managed to kill one before they finally got to the broken bridge. Now the question was... how to get across?

All three of them stood there, May sighed and turned to the boys who need a little help to get across a very broken bridge. "Alright, so I'll give you guys a hint, Link you figured out most of the stuff out before I arrived anyway so you're smart. Aright to get across use either horse or shot, pick your choice. " May stated folding her arms. Link stared; Dark Link looked at Epona and then remembered something.

"The long shot?" he asked. May nodded. Link nodded as well and got out the long shot.

"Well I'll use it, anyone else?" May looked over at Epona.

"I'll take the horse." Both boys stared at her.

"What do you even know how to ride Epona?!" Link said holding the long shot. May just grinned.

"I've done it thousands of times, just get on your horse, back up a little, press the A button and you'll go flying automatically across, I'm not all that worried."

"What A button?" Dark Link asked. May paused.

"Eh... never mind, I'll figure it out, don't worry. Epona will get me across, it's not like were both going to fall into the river below." All three looked down at the river that looked far down, Mat just looked at it smiling, she had fallen off the bridge in the game many times, and it doesn't kill. Just that it's a long way back from the Lake. That's killer.

"Well, ok... but still-"

"Link I am a perfectly grown woman I can take care of myself!" May pronounced proudly giving a small salute. Link gave a sweat drop look his face, paling.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered under his breath so no one could hear. Apparently someone did.

"What did you say about me?!" May yelled punching Link in the head, he yelped in surprise and grabbed his head in pain.

"What did you do that for?!" Link yelled back rubbing his sore head.

"For being an idiot that's why!" May yelled back.

"Well you're apparently the one who has random mood swings!" Link countered. May fumed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE B-!"

During this fight Dark Link just stared without an emotion on his face. He grabbed the Long shot and fired.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?!" Link yelled rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"For being a freaking retard!" Both glared daggers at each other while someone coughed, they both stopped and saw Dark Link leaning against the poles that hold the bridge on land, on the other side.

"Any day we could get going you two." He called looking annoyed. Both May and Link bowed their heads down.

"Sorry." They both said. Dark Link just shook his head and threw the Long shot hard. Link caught it and looked at May who had a little trouble getting on the horse.

"Are you sure about the hor-"

"Yes Damnit! Will you just go?" May said getting on the horse successfully. Link sighed.

"Alright, make note, Epona is a bit stubborn." He fired the Long shot and went flying across. May took the reins and pulled Epona back a bit enough to get to the smaller not broken bridge. Epona neighed. May pat her side.

"Alright girl, I know I'm not an experienced rider, so I was wondering, could you help a bit?" May asked a pleading look in her eyes. "And I swear I'll take horse riding lessons just help me out this once." Epona seemed to give off a grin as she neighed loudly and stood on her two back legs making May have to hold onto the reins. Epona then charged and May screamed as they jumped with perfect style.

Everything went slow, the wind blew her hair and May looked around fear being replaced with joy. She laughed and they landed, both nearly hitting the boys. She kept of laughing as she got off the horse and hugging onto Dark Link who supported her wobbly legs.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed between breaths. Both boys just looked at her. "What? So what I haven't been on a horse that could jump so far, geez excuse me for living." She muttered. Dark Link smiled.

"Its fine, now I'm sure your legs are back." May stared for a second realizing she was hugging Dark Links chest, she blushed and backed away. They may be together, but still, it was embarrassing.

"Alright you two lets go in and-"

"Hey! Could you guys possibly help me?" The three stared at the man, who May knew as the carpenter.

"With what?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Well I saw you guys needed to get over the bridge and so do many others, but the problem is I can't fix it unless I have all my workers." The carpenter said.

"So let me guess your carpenters went into the Gerudo camp because they wanted to join instead of working for you, and now they haven't come back and you want us to find them correct?" Everyone stared at May. "What now, everyone tries to join, but we all know that the Gerudos never let guys join." The carpenter sighed.

"Yes it seems that way, so could you?" Before Link could say anything May answered.

"Of course, leave it us!" She pronounced proudly. The carpenter nodded.

"Alright I have a thing or two to say to those boys when they get back so be on your way." May nodded and turned to look at Link and Dark Link.

"Hey I've done this before, Relax." Dark Link and Link sighed; this was never a good sign.

All three walked into the camp on the Gerudos, May leaned into the two as they walked further into it, and she knew Gerudo's were right past this turn at the end of the wall. "Alright listen here's the plan, walk into the camp, get caught and thrown into a prison, sneak out with the long shot and sneak past more guards, knock them unconscious with the bow and arrow and free the guards after fighting a Gerudo. Got it?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"I don't think I-" A loud whistle was heard and all the Gerudo's came running.

"Freeze!" All three put their hand up, Link and Dark Link both got bounded and tided up from behind tightly. The Gerudo's looked at May for a minute before pointing their weapon at her. "Why does a female travel with these men?! Answer!" May sighed.

"Simple, because I choose to." She answered simply. The Gerudo's looked at each other for a minute before pointing the weapon closer to her.

"You are free to leave yet you chose not too?"

"Again simple, I'm helping my buddies here beat there quest, I mean come on you guys all hate Ganondorf don't you?" Everyone tensed. "Hm thought so, it just that you're afraid because he's powerful and you have to make him your ruler because men are only born once every 100 years." May proclaimed. The Gerudo's looked at each other with a serious expression.

"So... does that mean you're against the evil king?" One Gerudo asked. May only shrugged.

"That depends, if he were actually helping Hyrule, maybe I wouldn't be so hard on him, but, sadly, he didn't prove to be very kind to me either. So I had to kick his ass. Or we all have yet to kick his ass." May said shrugging again. This time the Gerudo's only stared, with a hard glare on their faces.

"You... have proven to be worthy. You're coming with us." The Gerudos said, grabbing May by the arms and forced her to walk with them.

"W-what?!" May exclaimed, expecting to be thrown into a dungeon.

"Throw those men into the pit, since our cells are all full of other men." The captain spat, the others immediately started dragging Link and Dark Link away.

"Wha- wait! May!" Link protested as he tried to struggle, Dark Link did the same, but the Gerudos had a very strong hold on them. May only watched in pure confusion as she was separated from the boys.

"Don't worry Link, You and Dark Link could figure it out..." May said, she was starting to get nervous, since this part never happened before. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. The Gerudo's looked at her.

"To see the evil king." One answered simply. May stared.

"And what for?" she asked nervously.

"You seem fit for his mate."

"..." May stared in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!!" she screamed, causing some of the Gerudos to wince. "MATE? MATE??! HOW THE HELL AM I FIT FOR A MATE?!!"

"Because you seem strong, and The King would surely be pleased."

"I thought that Nabooru chick was his destined mate?" May asked.

"How do you know about Nabooru?" One asked with suspicion. May just stared.

"Uh..." One of them seemed to have smirked under the purple mask.

"So she can see the future, definitely something the King would like." May only gaped at them.

"He tried to _kill_ me!" She screamed again.

"That must mean he thought you were a threat, but now, if he sees you're willing to be his mate, he might just be as happy to know he can defeat the Hero of Time."

"Willing? I haven't chosen anything! And what is he, like, thirty? I'm _way_ too young." May exclaimed trying to escape.

"He's twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven?!" May gaped. "That means he started this whole charade when he was twenty!" May exclaimed, the Gerudo's just nodded.

"Come on, we must get you ready."

"No! No!! Don't touch me!! DAMNIT HELP!!" May screamed.

Meanwhile...

"Stay in there, where you both belong." The Gerudo said throwing both boys into the pit and they landed on the wood floor, hard.

"Ow! Get off me Dark Link!" Link screamed, Dark Link was sprawled over his body and he couldn't breathe under the weight.

"I can't move with these bounds on my arms!" Dark Link screamed back.

"Fine then!" Link exclaimed and kicked his dark other off. Dark Link landed into the wall with a hard '_Bang_' He yelped in pain, this cell was far too small for him to go anywhere. "Finally." Link said, using the wall to sit up right.

"Why the hell did you kick me?!" Dark Link yelled sitting up as well.

"Desperate times come for desperate measures!" Link countered.

"Fine, that's the only time I'll let you kick me." Dark Link grumbled. Link only nodded, but then he felt a sharp pain in his gut and gasped, realizing Dark Link just kicked him.

"I thought you wouldn't kick me?!" Link gasped out, the pain in his gut so unbearable.

"I changed my mind." Dark Link answered, wincing at his own pain.

"Why you little-"

There was a sudden scream. Both boys stopped their arguing to listen. It sounded... like May's! They looked at each other as the word 'Mate' came into ear shot.

"Wow Dark Link, I think that your girlfriend it getting kidnapped to give to someone else." Link said.

"Shut-up!" Dark Link yelled and tried to pry himself free from the ropes bound to his arms. "Link do you have anything with you to cut this free?" Dark Link asked, becoming desperate. Link nodded and started to search in his back pocket, which were by his tied up hands. He searched and searched, each time his search becoming more frantic and his face became panicked. "Link?"

"Dark Link... They took all my weapons away."

"SHIT!"

-

Me: Wow... when I typed that, ideas were just popping in my head like crazy. Whew, sorry it took so long, but like I said before, this is only something I'll work on when I feel like it. Ok? Sorry.

Link: My weapons!! (tear)

Dark Link: Mate? How did you come up with the whole mate thing?

May: I don't know, I was thinking, then, suddenly it popped in my head. At first I wasn't going to do it... but I thought it would make things more interesting and maybe surprise the readers... which I wonder. What do you guys think of that? (Asking readers)

Dark Link: She won't have to put up with that... will she?

May: Hm...

Dark Link: Please no.

May: I'm not telling.

Dark Link: DAMNIT!

Link: ... (crys)

May: Aw don't worry Link; you'll get your weapons back later.

Link: Really? (Sniffle)

May: (nods)

Link: Ok... (Pouts)

Me: Aw. Ok people if you review, not only do you get plushies, but you also get to hug this very cute Link. Isn't he adorable folks?

Link: (looks at Readers with a pout) Hug?

Me: (smiles) Review and you'll only get a hug from him! Thank you!!

Oh one more thing, Check out my other stories if you're interested! Thanks!

**Owari**.


	9. To sneak in disguises

Me: Well, is everyone alive I presume?

Dark Link: I'm sure we are.

Link: Yup, quite positive.

Me: Good cause this chapter might cause some random deaths flying around so... just to let you know...

Dark Link and Link: EH?!

Me: Now onto the reviewers.

**ulquiorra000: **Don't' worry Dark Link forgave you. As for the Light sword Link loves it!

Link: SWORD!! (Hugs sword)

Dark Link: (sweat drop)

**thelostzelda**: I rather like the play you wrote out, Dark Link and Link rather enjoyed it too. x3 Well here's your next update!

Link: It was funny!

Dark Link: ... yeah it was.

**kindcrazynarutofan: **Eh?! I'm sorry! I was only playing around! You can have more M&Ms there are plenty in the world. And yes, here's another update for you.

Link: M&Ms are good... (Eats more M&Ms)

Me: Link!

Link: What?

Dark Link: Idiot.

Link: Eh?

**Blue Fire Lily: **Yes everyone gets insane at times, that would be me a lot xD (raises hand)

Dark Link: (cough)

Me: (glares)

Link: (also raises hand with a confused look)

**Ereathea Shadow: **I am very flattered at that comment, it made my day. I'm very glad that you love my story and that you joined because of me, so I hope you stay here until the end!

Me: Well that's everyone, and I'm so happy everyone loves this story!

Dark Link: The girl is practically glowing.

Me: Onto the chapter!

Link: YAY!

To sneak in disguises

It was a rather hot day, and the desert seemed to burn with extreme heat from the flame star. The Gerudos didn't seem to mind, they were rather fond of the desert heat and walked around keeping guard as usual. Though two boys weren't so happy, being locked up in a pit that was starting to bother them with all the desert heat. Link swore under his breath.

"What I would give for a plan." He said leaning against the wall for support and trying to undue his hands from the bonds. Dark Link scoffed at Link, more desperate to get out of his own bonds.

"Yeah, so much for the Hero of Time who can't even get us out of this god forsaken pit!" He countered rather pissed. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Well sorry, it's not like some random weapon they didn't find will be in my tunic and we can escape and-" Link was silent. Dark Link raised an eyebrow. Link looked up at him with a sheepish expression. "Oh would you look at that, a hidden dagger." Link said holding up a dagger in his now free hand laughing nervously. Dark Link just stared at the idiot.

"Way to go oh Hero of Time." Dark Link drawled rolling his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha." Link said freeing Dark Link from the ropes. Dark Link flexed his fingers trying to get the blood back to them.

"Now how is it that we get out oh Hero?" Dark Link asked still sarcastic. Link gave Dark Link a strange face and tried to think.

"I dunno, it's not like-"

"Not going to work this time I know it." Dark Link said looking at the open hole above that could be their freedom. Link sighed.

"Ok, geez, why don't we just climb up instead!' Link stated.

"Oh yeah, and how would we climb up?" Dark Link countered. Link suddenly held up a fabric object.

"We could use these." Link said. Dark Link just stared.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh I found them on the floor a while ago, and they seem to be the Gerudo's outfit."

"... Really." Dark Link said not believing this. "And why would that be possible?"

"Maybe they threw in the extras for storage or something." Link shrugged.

"Ok, so what do you suppose we do with that?" Dark Link asked.

"Well climbing wouldn't work... so maybe... we could disguise ourselves as Gerudos!" Link exclaimed.

"Men disguising themselves as women, interesting." Dark Link said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure it'll work, because we don't have weapons so..."

"Alright fine, whatever will get us out of this pit!" Dark Link exclaimed grabbing the outfit. Link just shrugged and took hold of his own.

"Oh yeah, I think I got an idea on the climbing out of here part..." Link said.

* * *

"Great, just great, first I have to wear a purple bra, and now you are stepping on both my butt and my head! There goes my dignity." Dark Link growled holding onto the wall as Link's weight dug into his back and head.

"Sorry but you're not the only one wearing a purple bra! I almost got it, just need to reach, a little more..." Link reached up with his hand. His fingers brushed on the wood surface and he nearly missed but getting his fingers on it he grabbed it tighter getting a better grip. "Got it!"

"Just hurry up!" Dark Link snapped, not in the mood. Link quickly did so and pulled himself out of the hole and Dark Link rubbed his sore back. The ladder came down next to him and he climbed up.

"You know, I really don't think that these disguises will work, considering the skin color." Dark Link said pointing to his more dark skin. Link scratched his head.

"Eh, I dunno, we'll see." Dark Link sighed. If they were to find May like this, who knows what she will say.

"Well let's go and see..." Dark Link said not liking this at all.

"Ok!" Link exclaimed though feeling odd about the outfit change. Just as Link was about to walked through the fortress he noticed his and Dark Link's swords lying around. "Hey our weapons!"

"Great, at least we'll have something to fight with." Dark Link said picking up his sword and attaching it to the outfit. Link got his and attached it as well.

"Yeah, let's go rescue May." Link said and the two "women" headed off.

They continued walking and strangely enough none of the Gerudo's noticed the difference in the two. One group of Gerudos asked what the sudden change in skin color was, Link quickly responded (in a girly voice) with the fact that he was indoor most of the time and Dark Link was outdoor all the time. They seemed to go with that. Then Link and Dark Link found a cell in one room they looked at it and noticed that it was one of the carpenters locked up in the cage.

"Huh, looks like we found one of them." Link said walking up to the cage, where the man confused them with the real Gerudo's and cowered away. "Hey, do you need help getting out?" Link asked obviously forgotten he was in disguise.

"You know the story, us wanting to join but you just threw us in here! What kind of a person would do that!" the carpenter said. Link blinked.

"Oh yeah, were in disguises still." Link said just remembering. Dark Link slapped his forehead. The carpenter looked at the two with a confused look.

"Disguises?" He asked. Link pulled down his veil that covered his face.

"Yeah, everything was taken but our swords so what other choice did we have." Link said. The carpenter just stared.

"Eh, you guys er, well watch out!" the man screamed and both Link and Dark Link turned to find two Gerudo woman in red outfit instead of purple.

"How interesting, two men dressed up as woman." The Gerudo on the right said.

"They shall pay." The other said. The two women brought out their sword and got ready for a fight. The two boys sighed and got out their own swords.

The battle began.

Link fought one while Dark Link fought the other. The battle was skillful and each gave a little of what they got but Link and Dark Link both switched enemies at the last second which caught the girls off guard. They attacked and punched the girl's in the stomach causing them to fall back.

"Damn!" One Gerudo said and they both threw a deku nut on the ground. A flash of light blinded the boys for a few seconds before recovering and finding the two girls gone. Link saw a key on the ground and picked it up and freed the carpenter in the cage, the man thanked them and ran out quickly after saying to save the others.

"Well that's one..." Link said.

"And more to go..." Dark Link finished. So they continued to sneak in, going to each cage getting the same response and fighting the same woman until finally the last battle was done. Link freed the last carpenter and he ran off just as quickly as the others.

"Finally everything is done." Dark Link sighed; he pulled the veil off his face hating it. Link did the same.

"Yeah."

"Hm, you two are rather good at fighting." Both Link and Dark Link quickly turned around to see the two women they've been battling covering their faces with their hands. They blinked.

"Only, dressing up as women was rather odd." Both Link and Dark Link grimaced, their dignity flying out the window.

"But, you're strong, so here, take this as our new members of Gerudo's and yes you can take off the disguises." The Gerudo on the right said. She handed Link an old looking paper with the words Member Approval on it. "Now you can walk around freely." The Gerudo finished before both her and her partner disappeared. Both Dark Link and Link quickly took off the girl's clothing over their main ones and both finally relaxed.

"Finally!" they both said as they got their weapons that were lying on a crate in one of the cells. Link was happy getting everything back. Dark Link was starting to get impatient when Link took forever with his reunion with his "beloveds."

"Any day May could be saved Link." Dark Link said, Link snapped out of his "reunion" and quickly put his weapons away and ran after Dark Link as they explored deeper in the fortress. Hearing voices form a room they entered without knocking and found May yelling at one of the Gerudo's.

"No freaking way! I'm not old enough AND I hate that bastard of a king! He should burn in hell!" May screamed throwing random objects at the girls, they dodged them.

"May?" Dark Link called. May stopped and turned to them, she smiled at them, waving.

"Hey guys, about time you came." She said. The Gerudo's noticed the boys and were about to lock them up again but Link held up the "Approved Member" list and they stopped.

"Hello newcomers." They all said. They seemed rather happy for some reason.

"So you finally joined, sheesh took a while." May said, walking over to them. "How did you guys get here anyway?" Dark Link and Link looked at each other each not sure whether or not to tell May.

"We were... in a disguise." They said. May raised an eyebrow.

"I see." She said crossing her arms. "Well now that you two are members we can finally get to the Spirit temple!" May exclaimed happily. Both boys nodded.

"Right, Shall we go?" May asked. Both boys looked at her odd. "They'll let you?"

"Now that your members they don't have the right to take me from you now." May said smiling and hugging onto Dark Link's arm. Dark Link blushed. "Besides, they treat me like a queen, which is something I'm not going to be." May grumbled watching the Gerudos back away.

"Ah, well let us go then."

"To the desert!" May said, walking out of the room. The Gerudo's following behind them.

* * *

Me: Well that was rather interesting.

Dark Link: Ugh, the disguises, my dignity!

Link: (cries)

May: Like I said random deaths.

Dark Link and Link: (cries)

Me: Yeah, confused on the Gerudo's following her, yeah that will be something random in the next chapter. Some type of short plot. Which I am still trying to form. Though I know how it ends. x3

Dark Link: When it ends?! Don't say that lightly.

Me: What? It is close to the ending.

Link: But we liked the story...

Me: I know, I know. Let's not worry about this now, for now, everyone review please!

Dark Link and Link: Please and Thank you!

Me: Sorry this chapter was a tad bit odd, i'll try to make the next chapter funnier, or something.

_Owari_.


End file.
